Explosion
by Reinao Tanaka
Summary: They had been teammates for years and their feelings had been building for almost that long. When their emotions finally came out, it made sense that it would be as an explosion. Too bad Gai and Lee had to interfere. NejiTen. Fluffy one-shot.


This is a result of a crazy urge to write a story wih Neji and Tenten. I am ashamed to admit that this is a PWP (plot, what plot?) story. It is shameless fluff, but it makes me smile. It is a one-shot, though I might write another one-shot sequel if I feel the urge.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Explosion

Neji slowly opened his eyes, head whirling as though he were performing Kaiten. That was impossible, however, for his feet were firmly planted on the floor and there were chains digging into his wrists.

Wait!

There were _chains_ digging into his wrists?

His silver eyes darted around his surroundings, but what he saw only caused his confusion to increase. He was in a field and, in the distance, there was a row of trees. His back was against a wooden post which was supposed to be used for throwing practice. This was the same field where he and Tenten often trained.

The genius wracked his aching head, searching for the memories that would lead to him chained against a post. He had been out training with his female teammate, as he did every Thursday morning that they were not on a mission. Had they been attacked? If they had been, then Tenten should be chained next to him. He turned his head, searching his surroundings for her. There was no sign of his brunette companion. His heart started to pound unreasonably. What if they had chained him here and taken her away? The thought sent a stab of panic through his chest, though he valiantly ignored the real reason why the thought tormented him so. After all, had it been Lee, he would have pitied the attackers for taking on the flamboyant green-clad ninja. The simple fact that it was Tenten reduced his vaunted intelligence to mindless panic.

'_Use the Byakugan, idiot!'_ the thought came out of nowhere.

He blinked for a moment in awe of his stupidity, then the veins around his eyes bulged as he activated his clan's technique. He scanned his surroundings a second time, but there was still no sign of the brunette. The Hyuuga male tugged at the chains and, feeling them give slightly, threw his lithe body forward in an attempt to pull free of the post. He was jerked back abruptly, slamming his head against the solid wood. Stars sparked in his vision and he closed his eyes. The Byakugan faded away on an overwhelming wave of dizziness.

"Are you all right, Neji?" the familiar voice had his head jerking up.

It had come from above and behind him. He craned his neck to squint upwards, spying Tenten perched on the post...directly in the Byakugan's blind spot. She stood as he watched her and leaped gracefully to the ground, landing on one knee. She rose fluidly to her feet. Then, she sauntered toward him. She was close enough now for him to make out the amused gleam in her eyes.

"What is going on?" Neji asked.

The brunette smirked at him before asking, "I didn't hit you _that_ hard, did I?"

When he only stared blankly at her she sighed and leaned against the post next to him.

"What do you remember?" she asked with false patience.

"We were training," the genius ventured.

"And right before that?" Tenten prodded.

Neji's brows drew together in a frown as he realized what his teammate was hinting.

"We made a bet," he stated.

"That's right."

The brilliant smile on her face almost made him willing to overlook the fact that he was chained up against a post, for apparently no good reason. His eyes narrowed in a look she should clearly recognize as 'I'm not in the mood to play games.' Her smile only widened.

"Whoever won would be able to make the other do one thing," Tenten added.

She had been the one to suggest the bet and, since he almost always won their little practice spars, he had seen no harm in accepting it. He had planned to make her wear the infamous green spandex suit on their next mission. Just that once, but Gai and Lee would never have allowed her to live it down. She would have killed him for it, but he loved the spark in her chocolate brown eyes when she was angry.

"That doesn't tell me why I'm in chains," he stated, no sign of his annoyance showing in the low tone.

"Call it insurance, Neji. It was the only way I could be sure you followed through on your part," she said.

A tiny voice of concern spoke up in his mind. What exactly could she be planning that would make him want to fall to follow through with his part?

"Tenten..." he said.

She pushed off the post, coming to stand in front of him. There was a devilish gleam in her eyes and the smug set to her lips said she was enjoying this. Her hands lifted to her hair and she began to undo the ties that held the buns in place.

"I want to see if the great Hyuuga Neji has hormones," she stated.

He couldn't prevent the nervous swallow when half of her long hair cascaded down her back. His silver eyes were fixed on her calloused fingers as they undid the second bun. He tore his eyes away. The quiet voice of concern had grown louder.

"I'm not sure that this fits in with the terms of the bet," he stated much more calmly than he felt.

Her fingers touched the shackles on his wrists and slid down his arm, touching bare skin where the sleeves of his robe had slid down. He barely stopped himself from flinching at the touch. Her hand stopped on his shoulder. She smiled impishly.

"You don't have much of a choice, do you, Neji?" she teased.

He watched uncomfortably as his teammate moved closer to him. Her eyes lingered on his, then dropped down to his torso. His breath caught in his throat as she slowly pushed the edges of his shirt apart, exposing his pale chest. She glanced up at him for a second, looking suddenly uncertain, then she laid one hand against him. His eyes slid closed, having to focus in order to breathe. Her hands were carefully exploring his chest, fingers calloused from years of training with weapons barely touching his skin. Gradually she grew more bold and moved even closer to him, though she still touched only his chest.

When she pulled her hands back, he opened one eye, hoping that this meant she was done. Her chocolate eyes had darkened and the smile she sent his way this time had lost its teasing edge. His heart rate jumped at the look, trying to escape his chest. He knew she could feel it, for one of her hands rested directly over his heart.

"Tenten," he repeated, somehow managing to keep his tone flat.

The smile vanished from her face, but her eyes lost none of their intensity. She lowered her head until her long hair brushed against his bare skin. His silver eyes were fixed on the top of her head. Now that she wasn't looking, a mixture of uncertainty and longing showed in their depths. Decisively, she slid the hand over his heart down a bit further, then inched forward to lay a gentle kiss over that spot. His heart stopped, along with his breathing.

Despite his stoic personality, Neji could not deny that he was a teenage boy. He never reacted on his feelings, but that did not mean he did not have them. He had been very aware when Tenten began to develop breasts, perhaps even before she noticed, but hadn't been quite sure what to do about it. He had fallen back upon the habit of treating her as no more than his teammate. It had taken the mission to save the Kazekage to alert him to the fact that he was fooling himself. When the shark-like Akatsuki member had caught him and his teammates in spheres of water, Neji's main fear had been for Tenten. The instant he figured how to destroy the water-prison, he had run for the brunette. He had not even spared a glance for Lee. As he held her in his arms and his heart slowly resumed its normal rate, he had realized that she meant more to him than anyone else. That thought had to be put aside for later, though, as there was still a mission to complete. At least, such was his excuse. But it had been two years now and he still hadn't returned to the thought. Now, the brunette was forcing him to confront his feelings, for they were roaring to the surface beneath her touch.

While his thoughts had drifted, Tenten's mouth had inched slowly up his chest. The tip of her tongue touched the point on his neck where his pulse was thundering. His eyes flew open, panic in their silver depths. This needed to stop. He wasn't ready for a change in their relationship. He had no plan. He hadn't reasoned everything out.

"T-t-tenten, st-stop," he said.

_Kami_, she had him stammering like his cousin.

Her body was touching his now, though he couldn't recall when she had moved so close. Her head lifted, but she didn't pull back like her wanted her to.

"Just relax, Neji," she whispered into his ear.

As she pulled back, she nipped at his earlobe. He sagged bonelessly back against the post, a strangled groan escaping his lips. Suddenly, he was grateful for the chains. They were probably the only thing holding him upright at the moment. She started laying light kisses all over his face. Her lips were barely brushing his skin, but they felt more intimate than anything she had done thus far. Coherent thought had abandoned him for the moment, in favor of simply enjoying what the kunoichi was doing to him. As she lightly kissed each of his eyelids in turn, something in the Hyuuga prodigy snapped. A burst of chakra shot through his arms, releasing at just the right instant to shatter the bindings. Tenten jumped back at the sound, her brown eyes wide with shock.

The next instant, Neji had grabbed her shoulders and swung her around so that her back was against the post. She stared into silver eyes darkened with rare emotion, then trailed her gaze down over him. There was a small bruise developing over the pulse point in his neck, where her kissing had been perhaps a bit too enthusiastic. She couldn't help it that his soft skin tasted addictive. Her eyes moved further down to his torso, where his shirt still gaped open. Her gaze darkened in appreciation. He was well-built and muscular, like all ninja, but it was the fact that he was her Neji that made her own pulse jump.

"Tenten," his low voice was nearly a growl.

She flinched, thinking that maybe she had pushed him too far. Her eyes hesitantly rose to meet his, only to find him watching her with desire clearly written in his eyes. She gulped. His eyes followed the movement of her throat and her breathing became ragged. One hand was curled securely around her wrists, but the other slid down her arm and across her shoulder in an echo of what she had done to him. His thumb brushed against her thundering pulse. That one action was all it took to make her own knees go weak. Her brown eyes glazed over as her body tried to move closer to his. His head tilted toward hers and she closed her eyes only to be brought back to reality by the feel of cold metal around her wrists.

Her eyes flew open. Neji had manipulated her into lowering her guard, then chained her with the very cuffs she had used on him! A smirk was playing across his thin lips as he backed away from her. He seemed to find this predicament amusing now that he was on the other side of it, while she found it considerably less funny. She tugged against the chains, knowing she didn't have the precise chakra control to release them like her teammate did.

"I should leave you there for the next genin group to find," the Hyuuga said.

She caught the molten glance he shot her way. Her own eyes lit up with feminine power. She might be the one in chains, but she would make Neji beg. Her lush lower lip extended in an enticing pout.

"Neji," she moaned.

His lean frame tensed, silver eyes darkening further.

"You're playing with me, Tenten," he stated flatly.

"No, I'd _like_ to be playing with you. Right now we're just talking," she said as seductively as she could manage.

It seemed to work, because Neji returned to his place directly in front of her. He was quite clearly trying to fight off the spell she had cast over him...and just as clearly not entirely succeeding. The kunoichi made the rash decision to seize her chance, since this sort of thing would never happen again if Neji had his way. She pushed up on her tiptoes to span the distance between them and--smashed her nose into Neji's. She collapsed back against the post, her fair skin pinkening with humiliation.

"That wasn't how I imagi--mmph!" she started.

The 'mmph' occurred when Neji carefully lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. In the history of kisses, there were surely many far more heated or skilled than this one, for it was the first time either of them had done anything like this. Yet Tenten, at least, thought the kiss was perfect. She also thought that it was over far too soon. In a matter of seconds, Neji backed away from her, his silver gaze conflicted.

"Tenten," he started.

She shook her head, long hair billowing with the movement. Her own eyes were fastened on his mouth.

"We'll figure things out later, Neji. Right now, I want you to kiss me again," she said.

His own thoughts still addled from their kiss, the Hyuuga prodigy did as she commanded. The second kiss started out as carefully as the first, but rapidly grew more heated. One of Neji's hands slid around Tenten's waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. His other hand tangled in her loose hair. She tugged at the chains, wanting nothing more than to bury her own hands in Neji's hair.

It was at precisely this inopportune moment that Gai and Lee arrived at the training field.

"Gai-sensei, Neji is attempting to forcefully deflower the lovely Tenten!" Lee exclaimed loudly.

"Neji, stop this unyouthful behavior at once!" the jounin yelled at the same moment.

Neji and Tenten broke apart, both gasping for air. The kunoichi was the first to recover.

"_I'm_ the one trying to deflower _him_. Go do two thousand laps around Konoha or something," she said irritably, tilting her head up to recapture Neji's lips.

The two green-clad Leaf nin blinked at the couple, then at each other. Tears suddenly welled up in Gai's eyes as a rainbow spontaneously appeared behind him.

"The roaring flames of the springtime of youth have finally struck our dear teammates," he said.

"Yosh! I can feel the power of their youthfulness," Lee added.

"My beloved students, I am so proud of all of you," their sensei said tearfully.

Tears began streaming down Lee's cheeks as he said, "Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Le-"

A well aimed kunai sliced directly between them. They glanced over to see that Neji had released Tenten from the cuffs and the couple was now glaring at them. Both green-clad nin sweat-dropped before glancing at each other.

"Lee, I believe that some springtimes are best celebrated with two thousand laps around the village, as our fair Tenten suggested," Gai said.

Lee nodded, comically round eyes alight.

"Yes, Gai-sensei. And if we cannot do two thousand laps, then we must wash all the windows in the Hokage Tower with a toothbrush," he agreed.

"You are a genius, my dear Lee," Gai said.

"Gai-sen-" Lee began.

"He's about to be a dead genius," Neji growled.

The two overly-emotional men finally took the hint and went tearing off on the first of their laps. Neji turned back to his...teammate? lover? He was suddenly hesitant again.

"Tenten," he said softly.

She slid her arms around him and rested her head against his chest.

"We'll figure it out," she said.

This was completely unexpected. The genius had no plan, no idea of where they would go from here. He should have been panicking, but he was oddly serene. He returned the embrace, resting his chin on top of the kunoichi's head. She was right. The two of them would figure this out...together.

* * *

I'm not totally happy with the ending, but I didn't feel like playing aroud with it any more. This has already been sitting on my deskop for over a month, which is quite long enough, in my opinion. Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this! It can be a few words, or a few paragraphs. I just appreciate the feedback!


End file.
